My Best Friend
by VeroZ
Summary: Jara One-shot. 15-year-old Mara Jaffray is in love with her best friend, Jerome Clarke. When he goes on a date, Mara tries to make sure that it's the best date ever. But her friends have other plans...


"So I hear you're going on a date, huh?" I said cheekily, winking at Jerome. Patricia had told me that they were going out tonight, and that she wanted me to help make it perfect. I agreed, even though I hated the fact that he was on a date. I loved him, but Jerome was my best friend and so was Patricia, so I had to be happy for them.

"Yes. Why?" He asked, raising his eyebrows innocently.

"Because Patricia wants me to help make it perfect! C'mon, we're going shopping."

"Isn't that Amber's job?" Jerome asked smiling.

"Yes, usually, but Patricia had specifically asked me to take you, because Amber always goes overboard. Plus, I know what looks good on you." Yes, everything looked good on Jerome.

"Fine," he said sighing, and he took my hand. "Let's go."

* * *

"Jerome! What's taking so long? Doesn't the tux fit?" We were in the men's section of some fancy clothing store, and Jerome was in the changing room, trying on a tuxedo. I didn't know where he and Patricia were planning to go, but it was what Patricia had specifically asked for.

"I look ridiculous!" Jerome wailed.

"I'm sure you don't. Come out now!" This had intrigued me. I was sure that he would look good in a tux, but I had never seen him in one before. Now I was really curious. "For me. Please?" I called out.

Jerome stepped out and I burst out laughing. The jacket was too big for him, hiding his hands and stopping mid-thigh. And the trousers were far too small for him, revealing his ankles and making his long legs look like sticks.

Jerome chuckled too, but a blush had spread over his cheeks. He was so cute.

"It's not funny." He had insisted, but his smile had given him away.

"You know it is. Now get back in there so we can find some clothes that fit you.

After 10 more minutes of trial and error, Jerome had called out "I think this is the one."

I waited impatiently for him to come out, but when he did, he was wearing the clothes that he was wearing before we left Anubis house.

"Where's the tuxedo?" I asked, confused.

"You can't see it until the date." Jerome answered grinning.

"But I wont be there!"

"Then I'll show you when Patricia and I get back."

"Fine." I mumbled.

"Why do you want to see it so badly anyway?" He asked, raising an eyebrow cheekily. "You're not jealous, are you?"

"No!" I shouted immediately, blushing. "I've just never seen you in one."

"Whatever you say, Mara" Jerome said with a cheeky grin. "Whatever you say."

* * *

"Which one's you're favourite, Mara?"

I was in Patricia's room, and she was showing me a few dresses she'd bought for her date.

"I like the black and white one," I decided. "But it's you're date, not mine."

"Try it on, Mara." Patricia said suddenly.

"Why..?"

"I don't know, just. Jerome and I aren't going out until nine, so it's just something to do to kill time. It's only half five now.

"I don't know... it _ is_ a nice dress."

"Humour me, Mara."

Sighing I changed into the dress. I was surprised to see that it had fit better than I thought it would, and I absolutely loved it.

"That looks good on you! What do you think of it?"

"I love it, but I think I should take it off now." I said warily.

"Hey, i know! Let's dress you up, so that it looks like _you're _going on a date!" Patricia said cheerfully.

"Who are you and what have you done with Patricia?"

"Oh, c'mon! It will be fun!"

She kept trying to persuade me, for some reason, but I didn't give in. But when Amber got involved, I had no chance.

"Mara! You look fabulous!" Amber said to me when they had finished. I looked in the mirror. She was right. My make-up and hair looked wonderful, but I was still confused as to why I was dressed up in the first place.

"Here," Amber said, throwing a pair of black heels at me. "Put these on." After she had forced me to let her beautify me, I knew that resistance was futile.

"I feel like something to eat," Patricia said to Amber. "Let's go downstairs, and get something."

They forced me to go down first, making me feel like an idiot, all dressed up. But when I saw Jerome at the bottom of the stairs, I nearly fainted.

He was wearing a tuxedo. It fit him perfectly, unlike the other tuxedos I saw him in. The black had contrasted perfectly with his pale skin, and I saw that he was wearing a black tie, too.

"Hey," He said to me as we reached the bottom of the stairs. "You look great."

"Thank you," I replied, blushing.

"So, are you ready? He said, grinning at me.

"For what?"

"For our date, silly Mara!"

I looked at Patricia and she winked at me and nodded. "I thought you were going on a date with Patricia...?" I said. I was thoroughly confused now.

"That was just an act, Mara. Part of my plan. I'm not going on a date with Patricia, I'm going on a date with you. Surprise!"

I was shocked. I was going on a date with Jerome?

_I was going on a date with Jerome!_

Jerome Clarke, my best friend and the guy of my dreams. I was at a loss for words, and I stood there, staring at his face.

"I love you, Mara Jaffray." Jerome said to me softly. "Will you go on a date with me?" He asked, holding out his arm.

It was too late to ask now, but it was still adorable. "Yes I will," I replied. "I love you too."

"Awww!" Patricia and Amber chorused in delight.

I took Jerome's arm, and he gently pressed his lips to mine.


End file.
